vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
108906-will-you-be-playing-during-fall-poll-optional
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Remember: The opposite of love is not hate but indifference. :P Even some of the most so called "toxic" people want to like the game. They're just desperate for changes and feel rage is the best way to express that desperation. Many of them will, however, stick around no matter whether changes happen fast or not. Because they really want to believe the game will live up to their expectations. You just had to fit that in there, huh? How petty. :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Maybe don't like the theme? Not every Human fan of classic fantasy. Or maybe don't like the drama associated with game? | |} ---- Some people find tab targeting boring. It's why I prefer the action combat game styles. Also like what Oli said, some people don't like fantasy, Ive always prefered scifi because people end up being more creative in a scifi enviroment. | |} ---- ---- Walk away Balf...walk away | |} ---- It's the top MMO because of, mainly, the hype; everyone and their dog thinks it's the "in" place to be, if you dare want to say you play MMO's. It's that thinking that I don't understand. It's a "big-deal" MMO that has a lot of hype surrounding it. Given things I've heard about it, especially the community, I'm just not interested. *shrug* Edit: And for the record, I love the fantasy genre; I just am not a fan of WoW. | |} ---- ---- I think WoW is so much more than the in place. I think it's really good. It's ther best casual MMORP{G on the market and still the strongest at End Game. With WoW there is no worrying. It's a proven and consistent product. Having said that, I'm really looking forward to Rift's expansion lol | |} ---- Chua not really agree with being constrained. Imagination goes different way. Chua seen and read amazing things about what would be inventions in sci-fi settings. If something explained through magic, pretty sure can conjure up nifty gadget to mimic behavior | |} ---- I'm more talking race wise, fantasy games stick with the Elf, Orcs, and Dwarves. Sci-Fi games/movies/books create a bunch of new races. | |} ---- ---- Because not everyone likes the old school combat system.. which was the breaking point as to why I left...I much rather play action mmo's.. So im not even considering on giving WOD a chance when it comes out. Will I be here during fall..I would like to think so since there really isn't anything else id rather be playing for now.. besides i kinda want to be here when all the new positive changes start happening. | |} ---- bah I'll throw you a point here. I...I lost :o | |} ---- You mean the complex Rotations that allowed me to play one handed (with a Naga) eat a sandwich watch TV and barely pay attention yet successful tank raid bosses (in real raids not LFR) and do top 3 dps (when I dpsed)... I'm not trying to be inflammatory, these are things I literally did. I loved WoW forever and I still love the lore, I just don't love the game anymore. | |} ---- ---- Well no one can deny it has a peerless amount of content and polish. But at its core it's just not for everyone. I'm with the "meh, fantasy" crowd. Also I'm not a fan of macros, which are almost mandatory for many classes if you want to keep up. Oh and the archaic graphics don't help either. I shake my head every time I read people claim WoD looks as good (or better, wtf!) than Wildstar. Do you really have to hijack yet another thread for your pet peeve? How many times have we been through this now? Three? Five? | |} ---- ---- ---- How many buttons, exactly, are on a Naga? :D Also the 1 handed thing sounds a lot like what I do here using the G602. Dpsing migt be stronger in Action MMORPGs but I'm not sure the healing is better(personal opinion). I just don't see healing skills that have the Impact like Tranquility. Tranquility makes me wanna yell "I have the power!" like He-man when I'm channeling it lol | |} ---- Macro's sir, if you had hundred of Keybinds you were doing it so wrong. The only 2 classes that ever demended my full attention was Enhancment Shaman during WotLK, and Feral Druid DPS during WotLK. They were the only 2 classes that were complex, because they were priority, not really rotation. Just about ever other class had rotation, and let's be honest tanking was a joke, if you had dbm set up all you had to do was know when to move or taunt when you heard the fun sound. I've been in pretty hardcore guilds in my WoW Career. WoW was anything but complex, you had a huge tackle box but people who tried to over utilize that tackle box pulled less dps than people who streamlined it, and only used optimal abilities. Like I said I don't hate Warcraft itself I do hate what Blizz and Activision turned it into though. | |} ---- ---- ---- Roughly 16 1-12 on the side, left right click, wheel press down button and wheel rotation. You had your macro's set up on 1-10 (usually only 1-8) Jump on 12, consumable on 11, autorun on mouse wheel down, moved with mouse. This is how I ended up playing the game a good portion of the time (WotLK ToC and except for that one moment in Cata where dungeons were hard again and needed CC again... then they caved and back to one handed play.), unless we were learning a new boss, or emergencies, I had one action bar bounce to alt 1 - =(12) and one on Ctrl 1 - -= (12) Really rarely needed those other than some Oh crap moments. actually Scieta all us top tier raiders used macro's | |} ---- ---- So you were exaggerating? OK :D | |} ---- Chua recommend to just sit quietly and observe. Chua even willing to share popcorn with Balf | |} ---- Some of us could careless about warcraft and what one hath achieved in thy game... | |} ---- How was I exaggerating. The buttons on Ctrl, and alt were seldom used Niche abilities. Literally majority of the time I played, I played 1 handed while watching TV seasons. | |} ---- ---- There were no complex rotations in WoW, and there aren't complex rotations in W*.... Nothing has or ever will be complex about rotations in any MMO. Except in FFXI, where your rotation was actually dependent on other players (skill chains and magic bursts). Even that wasn't hard, just needed coordination... | |} ---- That phrase is so often misused... It's: I couldn't care less. If you say: I could care less, that implies you actually care in the first place. | |} ---- Maybe did care? :P | |} ---- ---- While I agree that the out right hate when anyone mentions WoW needs to stop, I also think you're really over exaggerating WoW combat system. Mind you I'm not saying Wildstar is complex, The only things Wildstar combat has over WoW is it makes you pay attention a lot more and it;s more action nature rather than auto attack tab target system. Also you didn't prove anything, your anecdotes are no stronger than mine, because unless you saved your logs against top tier raiders. You have no more ground than I do to stand on and we can keep throwing examples to the wind til we're blue in the face. | |} ---- ---- You have to understand..this will have it's own community whether if this game lose subs to WoD or not. Anyone who likely go back to WoW are WoW vets, but anyone new to mmorpg especially to this game will stay. This game is fun after all....unless you're a tank in pvp doing tickle damage grrrrrr. | |} ---- That's why you go dps in PvP unless you're going to focus on mask running or point defending. :) | |} ---- Yeah but then it'd be one sided cause I'm not spending 15 bucks to reactivate and wasting a few hours to re-download the game. :P Blizz/Activision saw the last money they're ever going to see from me a little over a year ago for WoW, until they do WoW2 | |} ---- No, WoW had no complex rotations; if you are just using 2 buttons in W* btw you are doing it wrong. Rotations in WoW were just as laughable as they are in every game. Difference is in W* you have to actually keep telegraph uptime, in WoW you just have to be in range. While that itself has nothing to do with rotations; it is an important consideration in difficulty. | |} ---- ---- Cute.... Except Ignite build not working properly due bug with ignite and simulations shown not worth it either. Assassinate on CD? Really depend what fighting. Flame Burst? Never used it And not missing in PvE? Right.........Chua go hide behind corner and laugh now. | |} ---- If you are not using Powerlink, smackdown off cd,and defense field as a Warrior DPS and Kick on on interrupt then you are the worst Warrior DPS ever. that's 7 out of 8 buttons, 8th button is usually used for leap to GTFO of situation, but switched out with other interrupts and utility. Yeah our actual attack rotation is kind of weak sauce for dps, but we have a lot of utility to maintain and bring to a group/raid. | |} ---- I notice you are not including keys for your pots, your gadget, or your mobility tools. Like I said, you are doing it wrong.... It might be said that some classes can get away with playing less smart compared to others, but as both DPS and Heal on my Medics I use the full LAS + path ability, gadget, and pots (and of course, my innate). All 12 buttons are used in my combat / heal rotations at least once every 90 seconds. It's easy not missing in PvE if you are only fighting trash; fight anything that moves well and get back to me... | |} ---- ---- Smackdown is off CD, Powerlink is usually off cd, defense field can be off CD, some gadgets are off CD. Your also forgetting Overdrive. I'm not saying there's anything complex, here but you are waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay under selling it, while trying to over sell WoWs | |} ---- Warrior not interupting on dungeon runs? Byebye Is not about doing #1 DPS, is about surviving fights and getting through as team | |} ---- In part, but the damage is very horrendous even for someone who plays a tank in other games. They need to buff it a bit then this will also help on threat generating issues. The sustain damage is just too low. | |} ---- maaaybbe.....because we talking about 3 -> 5 interupt armor? | |} ---- what do you think most (not all but most) WoW rotations are.... O-O.. I'm done here *throws hands in the air walks out* | |} ---- ---- With Sciela on the job, there was really no other way it was going to end. :rolleyes: | |} ---- I like how this started as a yes/no question and turned into a WoW Rules vs WoW Drools topic. | |} ---- ---- I'm not even sayng "WoW Drools" I'm just saying he greatly exaggerated WoW's combat system, i even said WS's wasn't that complex, and it's also not as over simplistic as he makes it out either XD | |} ---- To be fair, Sciela is up against the biggest WS fanbois. | |} ---- Yes, because my various warning points for calling out devs for stupid crap, indicates fanboi. :P | |} ---- That expansion became a cataclysm. It had so much potential, but somehow manage to crumble so quickly within the 2nd month of release. This game however only due to the hype a lot left, but with the changes they're doing right now I can see this game doing well later on. That's if the devs stays very dedicated to the game. | |} ---- ---- Honestly I really liked the rework of azeroth in Cata, and I thought the Dungeons started out really good, they were difficult CC mattered again, threat was important again... then they ruined it. | |} ---- the smart idea would be to pick the fights you can win then. modern games are what they are because gamers are what they are and the reality is, most developers are going to be looking for the cash. you dont need ONE developer to do it, you need a whole studio, but it certainly will not be a new one, or one run by a bigger company. the reality is, who is blinder? the people defending the game, or the person challenging society and thinking it will change? you can usually change more by working with the system and changing it gradually than you can by calling out the "blind and ignorant". both classifications are fairly subjective. but unless you just prefer to be argumentative, I suspect you already know that. | |} ---- ---- It was truly beautiful at the beginning for cataclysm, but then the nerf came and pretty much shut it all down. Overall WoD = MoP #2 due to nothing much has change except a few concepts excluding the lore. | |} ---- | |} ---- its not just the kids. some of the people that do what you disapprove of (and I dont disagree with you) are well grown adults. it is what society and gaming, unfortunately, has become. and it will have to hit rock bottom before it starts changing. | |} ---- Okay not gonna lie they make The Iron Horde a playable 3rd Faction that would get me to resub. This way I won't have to be on this whussifiesld troll run horde. | |} ---- Nothing has changed! | |} ---- Oh god I would be all over that. I'm just going to leave this here... and probably stare a while... garrosh's #1 fangirl | |} ---- I was and still ama huge Garrosh supporter. I was so mad at the 180 they did on him in MoP | |} ---- When all else fails for viable end game villains, throw in some old god corruption! | |} ---- Thrall spoiled him. Garrosh is a cry baby with daddy issues. Everytime I see him these thoughts appear Don't talk about my daddy! " MoP last raid trailer" and when he was saving his dad in the new cinema Daddy! Noo! | |} ---- Fixed! | |} ---- I think the only reason the WoD trailer doesn't make me want to play (game systems aside) is because I don't want to fight them! I want to rally behind the Hellscreams and conquer Azeroth! | |} ---- You are soo silly >.